Radiance
Founded in 593 K.C. stands Radiance, the current capital of Ban'diel and the seat of the House Niall. Radiance is located at the mouth of a defended harbor and is the center trade, imports and exports, and commerce on Ban’diel. Currently located in the city stands Radiance Keep, a fortress erected by Geromus Niall to secure Kul Tiran interest in the lands and to act as the administrative head for the infrastructure on the island. Radiance is currently known for both its importing and exporting business, and located within the perimeter stands warehouses and seaside storefronts amidst the city. The city is home to a local trade union and commerce advisory board that works with the House Niall to attempt to draw in more commerce and potential settlers for Ban’diel from the mainland. Founding During the summer of 593 K.C. Lord-Admiral Geromus Niall set sail from his native Kul Tiras in hopes to bring honor and prestige to his name and for his children. Armed with only a map that plotted an unsettled island to the south known as the traveler's gate, Geromus set out with six ships of the Fifth Fleet and a few willing settlers. Upon reaching the frigid northern portion of the island, Geromus made his way south, weaving in and out of the rocky shorelines until making his way into a calm sound to the south. The settlers soon got to work, cutting back the treeline of the great wilds to the west and placing buildings and palisades. Lord-Admiral Niall named the settlement Radiance in regards to the spectacular sunsets and sunrises observed from the location, as well as the more temperate weather for the settlement in comparison to the rest of the island. Culture Due to the access to the sea, the influx of settlers from foreign lands, and the initial burst of commerce Radiance soon became the cosmopolitan center of all of Ban'diel. This bustling trading corridor sees many of the goods produced throughout Ban'diel leave through its harbor making its market district the most eclectic portion in the city. It has been said that within the market district one could buy the necessities to the oddest of ends. The people of Radiance are hard-working and sturdy folk, just as most of the denizens of Ban'diel, yet they pride themselves on their apt business practices making them the most prosperous people on the island. Most people within Radiance can be trusted to speak their mind openly, and even share a hearth with a passerby, but it is also said that there are many of those in the market district that sell snake oil to those who don't understand the trade culture of the city. The style of the buildings that are crafted in stone usually contain a liberal use of archways, struts, buttresses, and domes. This brings about an all around pleasing aesthetic to the city. The harbor district however seems to have no real scheme in that there are wooden warehouses along the dockside. Many in the wealthier districts would call it an eyesore. Architecture With the pleasant weather that is gifted in Stormwind, and some familiar garrison styles and canals of fishy aroma, Radiance does not seem much different from any other Alliannce capital. However, different architecture litter the city which cannot be identified with any race known on Azeroth. Due to Ban'diel harboring a plethora of different cultures, architecture which idolizes statues of icons and domes held up by columns are in display, made of marble, one of the capital's main resources. Fountains, parks and magnificent cathedrals adds to the city's beauty. Quarters The capital of Ban'diel is divided into separate quarters, each allotment's features and customs distinct from one another. The dissection of Radiance first began militarily; naval forces were expected by the port while footmen and archers had their own area to train in. As Ban'diel began to flourish after the years of being settled upon, the divisions began to show the economic disparity within the capital. All quarters of Radiance is defended by regulars who rove the streets and guard the settlement from attackers. Radiance Keep Much less a place of residency than a hold, Radiance Keep was constructed under the orders of Geromus Niall when he was coronated as margrave of Ban’diel due to his accomplishments through naval warfare and exploration. Radiance Keep is a barricade, furthest from the harbor. The Amphitheater Many current inhabitants of Ban’diel were paid to stay living upon the lands of the island in order to create a stable population growth. So far from family and friends, many were distraught and overcome with depression while growing accustomed to the new lands. In order to combat this, the Amphitheater was called to construction as a form of entertainment, at first. Once Davrum Niall came into the seat as the new margrave of Ban’diel, he mandated that the Amphitheater was to no longer be used as a place for men to fight like barbarians, yet equal. The arena was then used for demobilized soldiers to renew their vigor as footmen of Radiance. During the brief insurrection of Radiance, the Amphitheater was used by straying children and pirates alike, drunkenly battling one another which made the area a dangerous place. This was sated once Margrave Davrum Niall returned to the capital with the Holy Order of the Light’s Vigilants, purging the city streets. Geographically, the Amphitheater does not reside in one particular socioeconomic area, welcoming all citizens of the capital. Library of Sacred Texts Mainly texts salvaged through voyages to Ban’diel, the books were once mostly of Kul Tiran origin. The most accepted religious scripture would be that of the Holy Light, however, over the years, writings of others beliefs such as the Draenei’s faith in the Naaru and the Kaldorei’s guidance by Elune. Such texts are not as easily accessible, however are kept in order for people of Ban’diel to not be ignorant of the world becoming about themselves. There are many rumors, especially amongst human children, that the library is haunted. The vast halls which carry sound so easily does not do well to prevent such gossip. The idea of the library housing spirits has so far never been confirmed nor denied. Geromus' Quarters Housing most, if not all of Radiance’s military, residency is paid by service. As such, the wish to join the military attracted many folks of Ban’diel. Instilled with a certain pride of their culture, and the desire to find a stable home has made Radiance’s army the largest standing within the island of Ban’diel. Divided by their specialty, so to are they divided into where they reside. The Requiem Although it is open for all people of Ban’diel, the Requiem has more or less became an area for higher classes in Radiance to commune and enjoy their days in relaxation. Sitting as a juxtaposition from the rest of the capital, which usually smells of fish and grime, the Requiem is conscientious of trees ponds, and other natural wildlife, making one think twice of where they actually were. The activities there include fishing, magic tricks, walking and a meeting ground for public entertainment, such as parties. The statue of Geromus Niall stands in the Requiem, making it a place which is usually kept clean by mandate of House Niall. Landmarks The capital of Ban'diel is littered with constructs and areas that either hold a symbolic message or are areas where vast majorities of people frequent. * The Statue of Geromus Niall - A statue of twenty feet resides in the Requiem. In years past, the statue was usually decorated with many flowers by people who knew the Lord-Admiral personally. As the years have went on, the offerings to the site has subsided a great deal, but still exist. * The Eye of Ban'diel - A hall of portals which exists in Radiance Keep. They are reserved for officials of the island, and other nobles if needed. * 'Vernal Bay '- The harbor of Radiance. The docks, as well as the body of water, are referred to as "Vernal Bay," in accord to springtime, since capital is synonymous to warmer weather. Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Ban'diel Locations